Cro
Cro (* 31. Januar 19901 in Mutlangen2; bürgerlich: Carlo Waibel3) ist ein möchtegern Rapper, Sänger und Musikproduzent, der bei Chimperator Productions unter Vertrag steht. Sein Pseudonym geht aus der Abkürzung seines Vornamens hervor.4 Er bezeichnet seine Musik als eine Mischung aus Rap- und Pop-Musik, was er mit dem Begriff „Raop“ abkürzt. Sein Markenzeichen ist eine Pandamaske, mit der er sein Gesicht verbirgt. Leben: Cro (2013) Cro begann im Alter von etwa zehn Jahren Musik aufzunehmen.5 Er lernte Klavier und Gitarre spielen.6 Er wuchs mit einer Schwester und einem Bruder auf und besuchte die Realschule auf dem Galgenberg in Aalen sowie die Stuttgarter Johannes-Gutenberg-Schule.78.9 Zwischen 2006 und 2008 war Cro unter dem Pseudonym Lyr1c auf der Internetplattform Reimliga Battle Arena aktiv.10 2009 erschien mit dem Mixtape Trash seine erste Veröffentlichung, ebenfalls als Lyr1c. Am 11. Februar 2011 wurde das Mixtape Meine Musik veröffentlicht.11 Meine Musik wurde zum kostenlosen Herunterladen angeboten. Neben den gerappten Strophen und den gesungenen Refrains war Cro auch für die Produktion des Mixtapes verantwortlich.12 Durch das Mixtape wurde der Reutlinger Hip-Hop-Musiker Kaas auf ihn aufmerksam.11 Im April 2011 erschien das erste Video des Rappers zu dem Song Dreh Auf.13 Dieses als Zeichentrickfilm gestaltete Video war von Cro selber erstellt worden.12 Cro ist neben seiner Tätigkeit als Musiker auch als Designer aktiv. Er designt seit 2010 unter seinem Kleidungslabel Vio Vio T-Shirts, die über Blogspot vertrieben werden.126 Zudem absolvierte er nach Abschluss derMittleren Reife eine Ausbildung zum Mediengestalter und arbeitete für einige Zeit bei einer Zeitung als Cartoonzeichner.141516 Durch den Kontakt zu Kaas lernte Cro Sebastian Andrej Schweizer, Gründer des Independent-Labels Chimperator Productions, und Kodimey Awokou kennen.6 Im Oktober 2011 wurde Cro bei Chimperator unter Vertrag genommen.12 Vom 30. Oktober bis zum 7. November 2011 trat er im Vorprogramm der norwegischen Band Madcon auf der Glow Tour 2011 auf.17 Sowohl im Rahmen der Konzerte als auch auf Fotos und in einem Tournee-Blog präsentierte sich Cro mit einer Pandamaske.1218 Psaiko.Dino, Produzent von Chimperator Productions übernahm vor allem in den Video-Blogs die Rolle des Sprechers für Cro.12 Auf ein großes Interesse stieß das Interviewbuch KerleKulte, das am 13. Februar 2012 bei Archiv der Jugendkulturen erschien und für das Cro einigen Studenten der Hochschule Esslingen ein Interview gab, das mit einem unmaskierten Foto von ihm bebildert worden war.1920 Im November 2011 feierte Cros Video zu seinem Song Easy, das unter der Regie von Harris Hodovic entstanden war, als Vorbote zu seinem gleichnamigen Mixtape auf tape.tv Premiere.2122 Der Musiker Jan Delay verlinkte das Video auf seiner Facebook-Seite und sagte, dass der Rapper „''die Zukunft von Deutschrap''“ sei.23 Neben seinem Video erschienen mit Hi Kids und Kein Benz auch zwei Lieder seines Mixtapes im Voraus.2324 Am 1. Dezember 2011 war Cro in der Sendung NeoParadise des Senders ZDFneo zu Gast, wo er Ausschnitte aus seinen Mixtapes präsentierte.25 Einen Tag später erschien das Mixtape Easy, das kostenlos auf der Homepage seines Labels angeboten wird.2627 Anfang 2012 machten ihm mehrere Major-Labels Angebote, die er ablehnte.28 Später unterschrieb Cro einen Autorenvertrag bei dem Musikverlag Universal Music Publishing.29 Am 27. Januar startete er unter dem Titel „Pandas gone wild!“ eine Konzert-Tournee, bei der er von Psaiko.Dino begleitet wurde.30 Das Lied Hi Kids erreichte Mitte Februar 2012 auf YouTube eine Million Aufrufe.31 Bis Mitte April stieg die Anzahl auf drei Millionen.32Vom 19. April bis zum 13. Mai 2012 absolvierte Cro unter dem Titel „Hip Teens Wear Tight Jeans 2012 Tour“ gemeinsam mit den Rappern Ahzumjot und Rockstah eine weitere Tournee. Zudem war Cro seit Mai auf „Road to Raop Festival Tour“, in deren Zuge er auf verschiedenen Festivals auftrat. Vom 29. Juni bis 1. Juli erschienen an drei aufeinander folgenden Tagen drei Lieder von Cro als Singles. Diese sind Du, King of Raop und Meine Zeit.33 Zu allen Stücken wurden auch Videos gedreht. Am 6. Juli 2012 wurde mit Raop Cros Debütalbum veröffentlicht. Mitte Juli 2012 befanden sich alle fünf seiner bis dahin veröffentlichten Singles gleichzeitig in den Top-100 der deutschen Single-Charts.34 Seit dem 1. Oktober befand sich Cro mit „Raop 2012“ auf Tour durch Deutschland, Österreich und die Schweiz.35 Am 6. Oktober trat er bei Wetten, dass..? auf.36 2012 nahm er außerdem zusammen mit Die Orsons am Bundesvision Song Contest teil. Am 2. November wurde der Albumtrack Einmal um die Welt als CD-Single veröffentlicht. Für den Song diente Fight the Start der Kilians aus dem Jahr 2007 als Samplegrundlage.37 Der Titel erreichte in Österreich Platz 1 der Charts.38 Am 22. November erhielt er den Bambi in der Kategorie Pop National.39 Am 6. Dezember 2012 wurde er mit der 1 Live Krone in der Kategorie Beste Single für Easy ausgezeichnet.40 Am 5. Juli 2013 veröffentlichte Cro den Longplayer Raop noch einmal mit fünf zusätzlichen Songs unter dem Namen Raop +5. Darauf enthalten ist auch die kurz zuvor veröffentlichte Single Whatever, die als erstes Cro-LiedPlatz 1 der deutschen Charts erreichte. Anfang 2014 nahm Cro zusammen mit dem deutschen Rapper Haftbefehl das Lied 8km/h, für das Album #Hangster seines DJs Psaiko.Dino, auf.41 Im April 2014 wurde Cro beim Echo 2014 in den Kategorien Hip Hop/Urban National, Musikvideo und Radioecho nominiert, konnte aber keinen der Preise gewinnen. Am 9. Mai 2014 wurde die Single Traum als erste Single-Auskopplung des Albums Melodie''veröffentlicht. Aufgrund der großen Nachfrage wurde der Veröffentlichungstermin um drei Wochen vorgezogen. Die digitale Single erzielte den besten Download-Start seit drei Jahren und stieg auf Platz 1 der Media Control-Singlecharts ein.42 Battles + Ergebnisse: '''RBA (als Lyr1c):' * Gegen: C.R * Gegen: Eikon * Gegen: Kompromisslos * Gegen: S! * Gegen: Tyer187 * Gegen: Jail * Gegen: Bisasam * Gegen: BlaDesa * Gegen: 4Tune Die Pandamaske: Die Pandamaske ist für Cro „keine Marotte“.9 Er trägt sie als Schutz, um sich unerkannt in der Öffentlichkeit bewegen zu können. Auf die Frage, warum er ausgerechnet die Maske eines Pandas trage, antwortete er: „Das war einfach die coolste Maske, die es auf dieser Internetseite gab, und deswegen habe ich sie völlig hirnlos bestellt.“43 Allerdings stand auch eine Eisbärenmaske zur Auswahl: „Ein Kumpel und ich haben im Internet eine Eisbären- und eine Pandamaske bestellt. Wir haben die dann aufgesetzt und hin- und her getauscht. Der Panda sah einfach cooler aus. Ich hätte aber auch Eisbärrapper werden können. Bin da ganz knapp dran vorbeigerutscht.“44 Über die psychologische Wirkung der Maske mutmaßt Cro: „Ich laufe durch die Straßen und werde null erkannt, einmal im Monat vielleicht. Das ist gut für meinen Charakter. Hätte ich die Maske nicht, wäre ich glaube ich anders zu fremden Menschen. Dann hätte ich wahrscheinlich Starallüren. Wenn ich den Schutzschild Maske nicht hätte, brauchte ich den Schutzschild des Arschlochseins.“45 Diskografie: Studioalben Auszeichnungen: * 2012: Bambi (Kategorie: „Pop National“)39 * 2012: 1 Live Krone für die Single Easy40 * 2013: Swiss Music Award (Kategorie: „Best Album Urban International“) für das Album Raop46 * 2013: ECHO (Kategorien: „Hip Hop/Urban“ und „Newcomer national“) * Er hat dieses Jahr (2015) gegen BlaDesa in der RBA gebattlet. Kategorie:Rapper Kategorie:RBA